


The Sexual Education of Steve Rogers

by Narusteph



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Kinks, Steve is learning, The Avengers are good friends, Who give bad advice, steve is lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narusteph/pseuds/Narusteph
Summary: Reader reveals one of her kinks in the bedroom and Steve isn’t sure what to make of it. When he asks Nat for advice things get out of hand and Steve gets an education.Inspired by the Kink Song from American Dad. (Sorry not sorry, it's catchy and funny.)





	The Sexual Education of Steve Rogers

You and Steve have been dating for a few months now, and having sex for two months. The sex is amazing, if you ask Steve. He’s very satisfied with the relationship and up until recently he thought you were too. 

You see, Steve had recently gotten back from a mission. It was relatively short; he was gone just two weeks. But it was the longest the two of you have gone without seeing each other, and the longest break from having sex since the two of you started.

Steve returned, tired and sore but so excited to see his girl again that he almost vibrating with excitement. The welcome back sex was intense and more than once Steve had been rougher than he’d like to be; he was usually very careful and gentle, partly due to his own personality but also because he was terrified of hurting you. But you seemed to enjoy it greatly, becoming even more vocal than usual. The next morning, Steve discovered that his fear had been realized: you had finger-shaped bruises scattered over hips and thighs, red splotches where Steve had gotten too enthusiastic with his kisses. 

He had apologized profusely, but to his great surprise and confusion you calmed him down and explained that you had liked it. In fact, you had really liked it. 

Steve couldn’t understand how you would be okay with it; it’d make more sense to him if you had kicked him out of bed and ended the relationship right then and there. He chalked up to the monumental changes society had undergone since he was frozen. Since his thawing out, Steve had caught up significantly, but apparently he still had a lot to learn. He wanted to make you happy and give you everything he wanted, but he wasn’t sure what to do with the new knowledge.

He decided to ask Nat about it and found her alone in the sitting area.

“Hey, Nat. Are you busy? Can I talk to you for a second?” he asked going over to sit on the couch. 

“No, go ahead,” she said, curious. 

“Well...I...I’m not really sure how to start explaining it, but...What kind of things do women like nowadays?” he stumbled unsurely.

Nat’s eyebrows raised. “Well, I guess it’s really depends on the lady, Steve. Are you trying to buy a present for Y/N?”

“No, no. I mean, what kind of things do women like...in the bedroom,” Steve gulped halfway through the sentence, and was becoming annoyed at his own insecurity. 

There was a dead silence for five seconds.  
Then Nat said, “What?”

Steve sighed and steeled himself. “Y/N and I were, uhm, celebrating that I got back from my mission last night and...I kind of got out of control.”

“What’d you do, Rogers?” Nat asked, serious now.

“I didn’t hold back my strength all the time like I usually do and I ended up leaving some, uhh, bruises on her. I said I was sorry, I was so worried I hurt her badly but she said it was okay.”

Nat tilted her head. “Okay, that’s not the end of the world. You didn’t break a bone or anything?”

“No, thank God.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“Well, Y/N said she liked it. Like she really liked it that I had hurt her. And I was wondering if that’s something that women are, uhm, into nowadays.”

Nat was silent for another brief moment and then threw her head back and burst into laughter. It was the first time he’d seen her laugh like that. She kept laughing, for almost a minute straight. Steve rolled his eyes and waited for her to stop, getting more irritated by the second.

“What the hell is going on?” Tony strode into the room, seemingly just as shocked by Nat’s candid outburst.

“Nothing!” Steve said quickly, which only started Nat back up again, making her laugh even louder.

“What? What?” Tony was desperately curious now, coming over the couch. “Did Cap use an old-timey word? Did he pop a blood vessel cuz you cursed? What?”

“He...He....Y/N...” Nat couldn’t get it out. Steve was turning red.

“What?!” Tony was almost shouting.

“Y/N likes it rough!” Nat almost shouted back. 

Tony let out a guffaw, “I knew it! I called that! Oh my God! I knew it! It’s always the quiet ones!” 

Steve growled. “Okay great!” he said in his commanding tone. “You knew it, it’s hilarious. Can we move on?”

“What’d you do, Cap? Did you spank her?” Tony asked, having too much fun with this. Nat began to calm down, but her eyes were tearing up and she wiped them, still chuckling.

“No! No, I did not spank her!” Steve exclaimed, appalled. 

“Look, Steve. It’s not a big deal. Don’t have a conniption. She likes it rough, lots of girls do. It’s pretty common.”

Tony took pity on Steve. “Yeah, man. I like it rough, too. It’s mostly your reaction that’s killing me. Everyone’s got a kink.”

“A what?” Steve said.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Oh my God, Grandpa. A kink,” he repeated, throwing himself down on the couch.  
“What the hell is that?” Steve asked.

“What’s wrong with you, don’t you watch porn?” Nat asked. 

“Not really. It always seems really fake and I got the real thing.”

“You’re telling me!” Tony exclaimed, catching Nat off guard and sending her into another fit of laughter. 

“Great, here we go,” Steve threw his arms up in exasperation. He had just about had it. He should’ve just ‘Googled’ it, as they say. 

“Hey, guys? What’s up?” Clint walked into the room, drawn by Nat’s laughter. Sam followed just behind him.

“Tony, don’t-!” Steve started but it was too late.

“Y/N likes it rough in the bedroom!” Tony said. Sam let out a shriek of surprise and started laughing raucously. 

“Oh, so you were right,” Clint says, ignoring Sam’s outburst and sitting down next to Tony completely unfazed.

“Excuse me, have you been talking about my girlfriend like that?” Steve was undergoing too many emotions at once, the poor dinosaur.

“Take it easy, it was way before you got together, and we talk about everyone like that,” Tony explained to which Nat and Clint nodded in agreement.

“So what?” Clint asked. 

Steve groaned. “I just...I didn’t know that...that that’s something you could like, I mean.”“Lots of people like it, Steve. Sometimes me and my wife like to go a little hard,” Clint shrugged.

“We’ve been trying to tell Steve that it’s totally normal to have a kink. And honestly, I wouldn’t even classify that as a kink,” Nat commented.

“I still don’t know what that is,” Steve sighed.

“What what is?” Thor’s booming voice came, as the God of Thunder himself walked in with Bruce who was cleaning his glasses with the edge of his soft sweater.

Steve looked up at the ceiling. “Just kill me,” he begged softly.

“Steve’s girl likes it when Steve gets rough with her and he can’t handle it,” Tony was taking pleasure in making Steve uncomfortable. Bruce drops his glasses in embarrassment and surprise and bends to pick them up quickly. 

“You seriously don’t know what a kink is, man?” Sam asks.

“A what?” Thor asked, now also curious. 

The modern mortals in the room let out a collective sigh and looked around at each other. Bruce just stared at the floor. Nat motioned for Tony to do the honors.  
“Okay, listen up. This is important information. A kink is something a little...different than conventional that people enjoy during sex. Something a little naughty. Like bondage, or role playing. Or being thrown around the bedroom like a ragdoll, in Y/N’s case,” Tony smirked, poking the bear.

“That’s not what happened!” Steve said, and then added a few seconds later, “Exactly.”

“Ah, I see,” Thor said, coming around. “This is common in Asgard. I myself enjoy a raucous orgy in celebration of a battle well-fought. And my brother Loki has an affinity for horses.”

The mortals in the room undergo a mural of different facial expressions, ranging from shocked to disgusted to curious. Bruce drops his glasses again. 

Nat takes the reins, point a finger towards Thor. “We will circle back to that.” She moves her finger to Steve. “The point is, Steve, that it’s totally normal. We’ve all got kinks, and you should be glad you found one of Y/N’s. Now you incorporate that into your sex life and have a little fun.”

The other nodded in agreement. 

“Okay... So everyone’s got a kink? Even you, Nat?” Steve was still a bit incredulous.

“Of course,” Nat shrugged. “But I don’t think you’re ready to hear it.”

Steve leaned back on the couch and took a deep breath. This new world was something else, and once again he didn’t feel like he really belonged in it. 

“I don’t have one,” Steve said.

“Of course you do! Everyone has a kink. You just don’t know what it is yet,” Sam said. 

“I’ve bet you’ve got a bunch of them, you repressed bastard,” Tony commented.

Steve shook his head. “I don’t think so. I like the regular stuff.”

“Come on, Steve. Think about it for a second,” Clint suggested. “Picture Y/N in a cute little outfit. Maybe a French maid.”

“Or a naughty librarian. I love that one,” Tony added.

“I bet she would look great in one of those showgirl outfits from your touring days,” Nat teases.

“I don’t know, if she likes it rough I’m imagining her in a more submissive outfit, like a schoolgirl or something,” Sam offers.

“Maybe she’s just into cutesy stuff like lingerie,” Bruce speaks for the first time.

“Clearly she’s more adventurous that that. I’d say she’s more into leather. Ooh, a corset,” Nat interjects.

“And some high heels!” Clint adds.

“Hang on guys, this is about Steve’s kinks. I bet he’d love it if she called him Captain...or Sir,” Sam says, taking this all very seriously. 

“Yeah! Have her call you Daddy,” Bruce says. He is obviously a freak.

“And choke her. Just a little. I love when Pepper does that to me,” Tony says, a little too comfortable with the whole conversation. 

“And you gotta surprise her once in a while,” Clint says wisely, years of marriage coming in to help.

“What, like wear a mask?” Sam chuckles.

“Maybe! Or bring someone else into it for a night. A threesome never hurt anybody,” Nat informs.

“I beg to differ, but I agree you should try it,” Tony says, perhaps speaking form experience.

“If you would like, I could take you both to one of our celebrations on Asgard. No horses, I promise,” Thor finally says, just trying to be helpful. He’s such a nice guy. 

“Jesus, guys I think we’re giving Steve a heart attack,” Clint mentions. 

Steve at this point had turned a deep shade of red. He hadn’t said anything in a while. Every time someone spoke more images popped into his head. He kept thinking about what you would look like, what you would sound like if you two did any of those things.

Maybe he did have a kink.

Just like that Steve stood up from the couch and went to leave.

“Wait, where are you going?” Sam yells after him.

“We scared him away,” Tony laments.

Steve just barely looked over his shoulder and responded off-hand. “I need to find Y/N.”

Cheers and howls ripped through his group of friends. 

“Which one do you think he’ll try?” Bruce asks.

“Knowing Steve, probably all of them,” Tony answers.

Natasha thinks for a second. “I think there’s a chance we may have just created a monster.”

They are silent for a few moments, contemplating the gravity of what they had just done.

Suddenly, Sam speaks. “Thor, what was that about your brother and horses?”


End file.
